The Data Management, Biostatistics and Epidemiology (DMBE) Corel provides the ADRC with high-quality patient tracking systems and research data on patients, controls and animals involved in ADRC cores and projects. The DMBE core also assists the Pis, Core directors and research investigators in the design of methodologically sound analyses for descriptive and hypothesis-driven questions and pursues methodologic questions relevant to the longitudinal study of progression from normal through mild cognitive impairment (MCI) to frank dementia. The central repository of the combined Miami-Tampa area ADRC will 1a) track referrals to the Clinical Core, 1b) collect and manage Core and project data, 1c) manage all data bases and 1 d) distribute data to ADRC faculty, NACC and the Department of Elder Affairs. The DMBE Core also will 2) provide biostatistical and epidemiologic consulting services to ADRC cores and research projects and 3) develop statistical solutions for problems related to the longitudinal study of normal cognition through early AD. Specific interests of the group include (a) development and application of latent growth mixture models as they apply to the study of conversion to MCI and dementia and (b) linking longitudinal data sets to improve statistical power. Data flow through the Clinical Core is described in detail, as is the achievement of validated, high-quality data. The standardization of clinical assessments and risk factor acquisition are imperative for the conduct of a multi-site ADRC. Interactions between the DMBE Core and other Cores and projects, data queries, web pages and routine reporting, as well as the eventual transition to web-interface data entry are described. Data analysis assistance to ADRC investigators will be provided. The DMBE will work with the NACC to coordinate data transfers as requested. The core will benefit greatly from the experience of one of the principal developers of latent growth curve modeling, Dr. Hendricks Brown, who will assist us in applying his techniques to problems related to the intervention and prevention of Alzheimer's disease.